Inesperada atracción
by sagaykanon.zuster
Summary: [LEMON] Afrodita huye del santuario, para dejar atrás a Deathmask, con rumbo a la mansión Kido donde encontrará que 'alguien', que jamás se hubiera imaginado, terminaría derritiéndose por él.
1. Inicio

No sé en qué momento comenzó todo, si fue después de haber terminado mi relación con Deathmask y por despecho me acosté con Shion en la última de sus fiestas esperando que él me viera y quizás se molestara, o quizás fue el tremendo palmo de narices que me dí al ver a Deathmask entretenido viéndome revolcarme con Shion mientras él manoseaba a Misty, para después irse al templo de Cáncer… juntos.

Ahora mismo no termino de entender el porqué estoy dejándome llevar por el fuego que está consumiéndome cada vez que él me mira… ni siquiera es como que las cosas iniciaron bien desde que llegué a la mansión Kido, ¡Cierto! Desde verme fue grosero conmigo y yo me sentía fatal por todo el asunto de ese cangrejo maldito, desde tener que cruzarse conmigo en la estancia fue malencarado e insultante… _'Odio a los maricas' _ como me da risa recordarlo y pensar que es cierto el dicho que dice "más rápido cae un hablador que un cojo".

Pero evitaré adelantarme ahora, porque quiero contarles todo, todo lo que ha sucedido conmigo desde que cometí el error de creer que Deathmask me amaba y que verme con Shion teniendo sexo le haría recapacitar y volver a mis brazos.


	2. Malas decisiones Malos resultados

**Malas decisiones = Malos resultados.**

Todo comenzó ese mismo día…

-Te lo he dicho ya dos veces Afrodita, no quiero estar contigo más, he encontrado alguien más excitante y que no me exige tanto como tú- me dijo aquel infeliz Deathmask dos horas antes de tener que estar en el templo principal para la fiesta que Shion daría en honor del cumpleaños de su inseparable amigo Dohko.

No tengo ni que decir que su sentencia me partía el alma, y por supuesto, yo no iba a darle el privilegio de verme desmoronarme ahí, frente a sus indignos ojos, ya había sacrificado mucho por lograr estar a su lado, aguanté gritos, insultos, burlas, tanto de él como de el resto de nuestros compañeros de batallas, muchos intentando tenerme en sus camas, claro está, pero yo no quería seguir dándole "vuelo a la hilacha", estaba harto de ser una piruja para todos, de no valer nada para alguien… de sentirme solo incluso acompañado.

No podía faltar a la fiestecita ¿verdad? Si lo hacía todos sabrían que era porque había sido bateado y estaba hecho añicos, no les daría el gusto de reírse y de buscarme en mi templo para que me acostara con alguno. Así que subí, miré todo a mi alrededor, sí que Shion sabe como despilfarrar recursos cuando de sus fiestas se trata, había vinos finos, licores, canapés y bocadillos finos, y todo para que la fiesta terminara en un espectáculo absurdo, si… como todas. Caminé entre la gente intentando charlar con alguien de confianza y poder desahogarme, sólo podía confiar en alguien como Mu, él sabría escucharme y después tranquilizarme… por fin lo vi, estaba charlando con Saga, se veían tan bien charlando, parecían contentos que no me atrevía a interrumpirlos. Me refugié en lo más estúpido que pude encontrar: el alcohol.

Sobre todo al verle entrar junto con Misty… ¿Misty? ¡Sí! Estaba entrando al lado de aquel caballerango de plata que más bien parecía una lagartija de agua puerca comparado conmigo. No iba a hacer toda una escena, lo mejor era ignorarles por lo que seguí bebiendo, quizás ahogando mi pena en alcohol dejaría de dolerme, de afectarme. Lo peor no fue alcoholizarme muy rápido, no, lo peor fue que Shion notó lo que sucedía y no iba a dejar pasar la magnífica oportunidad que se le presentaba, según él claro: "devolverme a mi misión original".

-Afrodita, ¿Acaso tú y Deathmask ya no están juntos?- preguntó el pervertido Shion mientras yo me bebía de un solo trago la bebida que tenía en la mano.

Obvio, no recibió respuesta, al menos no una audible, tuvo con verme beber de esa manera para obtener su respuesta, por lo que me sugirió lo que yo consideré "cavar mi propia tumba": -Quizás si tenemos sexo aquí frente a sus ojos él se enoja y te demostrará que en verdad te ama-

¡Me sonaba lógico! Lo que no me detuve a analizar era que tenía mucho alcohol en la sangre y ya no estaba analizando nada que se me presentaba, se me hizo fácil, por lo que me despojé de mis prendas ahí mismo ante los ojos de todos, Shion besó todo mi cuerpo, me bañó con vino y lo sorbió de mi piel en varias ocasiones, me masturbó con fuerza, manipuló mis testículos, me mordisqueó y lamió todo lo que quiso, me embistió como pocas veces me lo habían hecho, a tal grado que me lastimó hasta hacerme sangrar.

No recuerdo más nada, después de ver mi sangre recorrer mis piernas me desconecté, no sé qué más sucedió, Mu dijo que Shion continuó jugando con mi cuerpo, y que vio a Deathmask entrar a su templo con Misty… él y Saga me llevaron de regreso a mi templo, porque Mu le pidió al geminiano que detuviera a Shion, y aunque no soy el santo de la devoción de Saga no iba a negarle a Mu la petición porque lo quería de amante.

Lloré todo ese día, maldije a Deathmask y Shion en varias ocasiones, supongo que lloré tanto que me quedé dormido durante horas, Mu estuvo conmigo hasta verme más estable, tenía que salir del santuario, irme de vacaciones, yo qué sé, sólo estar lejos de Deathmask para evitar hacer estupideces por "despecho".

-Me iré a Tokio- le dije a Mu convencido, el sólo me miró sorprendido por la repentina resolución, pero entendía lo que pasaba conmigo.

-Está bien, ahí te distraerás con las niñerías de Seiya, o visitando museos y bibliotecas con Shiryu, seguro Saori te llevará de tiendas, será bueno para que te distraigas y olvides lo que ha pasado aquí- dijo Mu animándome a seguir con mi plan.

-¡Está decidido!- dije finalmente levantándome de la cama para guardar algunas cosas en mi maleta, alguna ropa y enseres personales que no podía olvidar, como mis cremas y aceites aromáticos.

Mu me ayudó a guardar mis cosas y a hacer algunos planes para mi viaje, me ayudó a comprar el boleto de avión para irme, incluso llamó a Saori para comentarle que iría a visitarla porque tenía depresión y necesitaba animarme y en el santuario no lo lograría porque Shion me molestaba demasiado, Saori sabía de algunas de las usuales prácticas de Shion en su ausencia, pero evitaba decir algo para evitar conflictos, sobre todo porque ella no podía estar siempre pendiente del santuario, tenía muchos asuntos que arreglar en Tokio.

Por la mañana Saga y Mu me acompañaron al aeropuerto, tenía que tomar mi vuelo muy temprano, a las seis de la mañana, sobre todo para evitar tonterías de Shion o Dohko. Abordé el avión con algunas esperanzas resguardadas en mi interior, no voy a mentir, me sentía muerto en vida, amaba a Deathmask y creí que sería el único en mi vida, y fui tan tonto que creí que yo significaba lo mismo para él.

Dormí gran parte del vuelo, lo mejor era intentar no pensar en lo sucedido, ni en Deathmask, ni en mi miserable realidad. Llegué a Tokio y ahí estaban Saori y Shiryu esperándome, me sentí tranquilo de verles, aunque no había convivido mucho con los caballeros de bronce y con Saori creía que era una fantástica oportunidad para comenzar a hacerlo.

-Bienvenido a Tokio- dijo Shiryu con amplia sonrisa, que por supuesto correspondí.

-Espero te sientas como en casa Afrodita, sé que no estás pasando por buenos momentos pero ánimo que no estás solo- aquellas sencillas palabras de Saori lograron empañar mis ojos, quería llorar de verdad pero no podía hacerlo, al notarlo ella me abrazó con fuerza murmurando que me tranquilizara y que todo estaría bien, de verdad quería creérselo.

Subimos a la enorme camioneta negra en la que Hyoga nos esperaba, al igual que Shiryu y Saori me recibió con amabilidad y con una cálida sonrisa, al menos el ambiente con ellos se sentía cálido y amigable, no quería llegar y sentirme un total extraño, y por ello ser ignorado. Observe a través de la ventanilla las transitadas calles, sí que Tokio había cambiado un poco desde la última vez que habíamos visitado a Saori.

Llegamos a la mansión y Seiya esperaba con botana en la sala, junto con Shun, charlaban amenamente esperándonos, tan metidos estaban en su conversación que no notaron nuestra llegada y al verme entrar a la sala me recibieron con palmadas en la espalde y amplias sonrisas, me senté con ellos a charlar sobre algunos pormenores del santuario, ellos me contaron sobre sus últimas vacaciones a Sapporo y todo el marimo que Seiya compró. Estaba distrayéndome completamente de mis problemas emocionales cuando él entró por la puerta principal, saludó fríamente a sus compañeros y hermano y a mí me observó como si fuera un ser despreciable, su mirada era cargada entre odio y asco… me sentí fatal, a tal grado que me levanté disculpándome con el resto de los muchachos para ir con Tatsumi a lo que sería, durante mi estancia, mi habitación en la mansión Kido.

Guardé mis cosas con toda la lentitud posible, después me recosté sobre la mullida cama, tenía que evitar sentirme así, probablemente Ikki sabía la historia completa y no podía causarle otra cosa más que repulsión, cerré mis ojos con fuerza intentando evitar que las lágrimas brotaran de mis ojos, pero no lo conseguí, fluyeron con libertad rodando a través de mi rostro, por más que las secaba con mayor fuerza fluían. Intenté ahogar el llanto con una de las almohadas para evitar ser escuchado por alguien cuando escuché que alguien llamaba a la puerta, tenía que tranquilizarme rápido, quizás Seiya o algún otro había notado que me fui por Ikki, porque me había hecho sentir mal con su actitud. Me levanté y corrí al baño a mojar mi cabeza para fingir haberme lavado el cabello, abrí la puerta y ahí estaba Ikki con expresión de fastidio, me miró de pies a cabeza y me dijo:

-Bienvenido a la mansión, espero tu estancia sea…- se detuvo pensando qué más decirme –buena, sí, buena-

-Gracias- respondí secamente, no iba a permitirle hacerme sentir peor.

-No es personal contigo, pero odio a los maricas- dijo finalmente logrando arrancarme una sonora carcajada quedándose estupefacto por mi reacción.

-Entiendo, gracias- respondí en tono irónico, cielos ¿Acaso era una especie de disculpa por su majadero comportamiento?

-Bueno, te dejo para que termines de guardar tus cosas o de untarte aceites, lo que prefieras- me dijo comenzando a caminar a través del pasillo, le miré hasta que llegó a las escaleras y comenzó a descenderlas, entré a mi habitación y cerré nuevamente la puerta, deambulé unos minutos en mi alcoba hasta cansarme y sentarme sobre la cama, ese Ikki sí que sabía ser hiriente con algunos comentarios, pero tenía que aprender a ignorarlo y dejarlos pasar ya que, según él 'no era personal'.

Ese día no bajé a cenar, asumo que todos entendieron que mi estado emocional estaba deteriorado y estaba cansado por el viaje, dormí como no lo había hecho en los últimos dos días, quizás tres. Me di cuenta que había amanecido porque comencé a escuchar el ajetreo matutino, sí que había movimiento en la mansión, tenía flojera de levantarme pero tenía que hacerlo, sería una total descortesía no hacerlo, eran a penas las 8 de la mañana, me bañé con rapidez y bajé al comedor, sólo se encontraban Shun y Saori sentados tomando café.

-Ven Afrodita, siéntate a tomar café con nosotros- me invitó Saori con amabilidad y gran sonrisa, acepté la invitación con un gesto y procedí a sentarme con ellos.

-En un rato más servirán el desayuno- me dijo Shun con un guiño y amplia sonrisa, por lo que asentí sonriendo.

-Espero que tengas una buena estancia en la mansión Afrodita- dijo Saori mirándome con una especie de… ¿Ternura? Supongo que sí.

-Gracias señorita Kido- respondí sonriendo, me sentía cómodo con ellos.

Poco a poco fueron bajando los demás para sentarse y esperar a que sirvieran el desayuno, Ikki me ignoró completamente, evitó mirarme o pedirme algo, de cierta manera me hacía sentir tranquilo ya que así yo también podría ignorarlo por completo y no tendría por qué sentirme mal.

La mañana transcurrió muy tranquila, Saori salió junto con Seiya y Shiryu a atender algunos asuntos de la Fundación Graude, Shun y Hyoga habían salido de compras y mientras Ikki permanecía encerrado en su habitación yo pude leer revistas y libros a placer sin ser interrumpido. De pronto, después de una hora, regresaron Hyoga y Shun, lucían sospechosos, a mí me parecía que tenían una relación que procuraban mantener fuera del conocimiento de Ikki, era algo gracioso, Ikki odiando a los 'maricas' y su propio hermano era uno…

Evité hacer algún aspaviento, más que nada porque Shun y Hyoga eran agradables como para buscarles problemas con el homofóbico de Ikki. Me levanté del sillón, quería darme un buen y largo baño de tina, afortunadamente para mí el baño que estaba en mi habitación tenía una tina maravillosa y no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de aprovecharla al máximo. Caminé a través del pasillo hasta mi alcoba, al escuchar mis pasos Ikki , supongo que pensando que era Shun, salió a mi encuentro y al verme enmudeció por completo. Por obvias razones yo no iba a decirle nada a él. Se quedó mirándome un par de segundos sin moverse, aún no termino de comprender el porqué, pero ciertamente me puso muy nervioso…

-¿Ikki?- pregunté titubeante,y él nada respondía estaba como absorto en sus pensamientos sin dejar de mirarme.

Me acerqué un poco más a él tras perderle el miedo, si iba a golpearme que lo hiciera, pero que se quitara de mi camino y de mis magníficos planes de baño en tina. Acaricié su rostro hasta hacerlo reaccionar, me miró extrañado, no hizo ninguna mueca de desagrado logrando que yo volviera a ponerme tenso, retrocedí un par de pasos y volví a hablarle esperando respuesta esta vez:

-¿Ikki te quitas por favor?- pedí con la mayor amabilidad posible, intentando evitar que él notase mi nerviosismo.

-Sí, lo siento- dijo bajando la mirada y haciéndose a un lado, lucía extraño no era el típico Ikki grosero y rudo, pero yo no quería detenerme a averiguar qué le sucedía.

Caminé hasta mi habitación y me encerré recargándome sobre la puerta, estaba tenso, muy nervioso, Ikki no me golpeó, al contrario estaba más que raro y mi corazón estaba muy acelerado, como si temiera que fuera a hacerme algún daño o algo similar. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza y traté de respirar lo más despacio posible reteniendo el aire en mis pulmones para tranquilizar mi pulso.


	3. La curiosidad mató al gato

**La curiosidad mató al gato… ¿o será al pez?**

Me senté sobre la cama unos minutos hasta lograr calmarme, recordé que quería bañarme en tina y me levanté a prisa, seguramente si seguía perdiendo el tiempo llegaría la hora de la cena y yo estaría todavía bañándome y no iba a causar problemas a Saori. Abrí con cuidado el estante que estaba en el baño buscando los aceites aromáticos que había traído desde Grecia y giré la llave del agua para comenzar a llenar la tina, derramé un poco del aceite de almendras que tenía en mis manos, el olor impregnó todo el cuarto era delicioso, cómo adoro ese aroma.

Me desvestí poco a poco sintiendo como el vapor que llenaba el baño humedecía mi piel, estaba a punto de sumergirme en la amplia tina cuando escuché a alguien llamando a la puerta, _'Pensará que estoy dormido si no abro'_ pensé, pero volvió a tocar la puerta ahora con mayor fuerza, me envolví en la ligera bata de seda que tenía sobre la cama y abrí la puerta… era Ikki.

-¿Qué se te ofrece?- pregunté amable.

-Necesito preguntarte una cosa- dijo con calma, no lucía molesto, asqueado ni tampoco triste o preocupado.

-Claro, pasa- dije dejándolo ingresar a mi habitación, de inmediato percibió el aroma del aceite que lograba salir por la puerta del baño que dejé entreabierta.

-Ibas a bañarte asumo- me dijo sentándose en el sillón que se hallaba frente a la cama, por lo que me senté sobre la cama mientras asentía ligeramente con ligera sonrisa, estaba algo nervioso aún.

-¿Qué necesitabas preguntarme?- le dije esperando que aquello culminara rápido y yo pudiera darme mi baño de tina que tanto estaba ansiando.

-¿Viste algo extraño entre Hyoga y mi hermano?-

Aquella pregunta me dejó helado, pensé que ese tema le pondría histérico, de pésimo humor y más grosero que nunca, pero lucía calmado, a lo mejor no sabía en realidad qué había entre ellos, yo sólo lo había supuesto.

-No- respondí tranquilo -¿Por qué?- maldita curiosidad la mía, sé que debo dejar las cosas tranquilas pero ahí iba yo a preocuparme de nuevo por asuntos ajenos a mí.

-Hace un momento, cuando les oí llegar estaba bañándome y al terminar de vestirme salí a buscar a mi hermano a su alcoba, no estaba ahí- me explicaba sin despegar su mirada de la mía y con tranquilidad –Cuál fue mi sorpresa que escuché un ruido extraño en la habitación de Hyoga y fui a ver que todo estuviera bien, estaban juntos, besándose el pato y mi hermano, estaban desnudos, tocándose…-

Se cortaba un poco su voz, pero yo qué tenía que ver en todo el asunto, si formaba parte del grupo 'maricas' que él tanto decía odiar, qué rayos hacía en mi habitación luciendo así, raro, no sabría ahora cómo describir su expresión y sobre todo su actitud…

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?- pregunté intentando hacerle pensar.

-No lo sé, es mi hermano menor, no puedo molerlo a golpes, y si golpeo a Hyoga eso le hará sufrir- me respondió con preocupación marcada en el rostro, sí que estaba angustiado, no se esperaba que Shun, su querido hermano menor fuera homosexual, y además tuviera una relación con alguno de sus compañeros de batallas.

-La preferencia sexual nada tiene que ver con la calidad de la persona, tampoco es una enfermedad- respondí intentando infundirle calma.

-No me ha dicho nada y se mantiene a escondidas porque sabe cómo soy- me dijo apenado -él fue el primero en llamarme la atención por mi actitud grosera contigo, ahora le entiendo-

-Es tu hermano, eso no va a cambiar aunque tenga una relación amorosa con Hyoga o con alguna mujer Ikki- respondí –También el respeto hacia los demás es una actitud excelente, deberías probarla de vez en cuando-

Me miró sorprendido por mi respuesta, sabía que tenía razón, y quizás no le gustaba que se lo dijera pero tenía que hacerlo, sobre todo si quería seguir manteniendo una buena relación con su hermano.

-¿Qué me sugieres que haga?- preguntó tranquilo.

-Que hables con tu hermano, le digas que sabes de su relación con Hyoga y que sin importar eso tú le quieres y apoyas ¿Qué otra cosa puedes hacer?- mi respuesta fue obvia y mi actitud tranquila.

-Sí…- murmuró de forma casi inaudible –Gracias Afrodita-

Me levanté para abrirle la puerta y después volver a cerrar, pero se quedó detenido frente a mí sin dejar de mirarme, con su mano temblorosa acarició mi rostro dejándome helado, no sabía qué hacer, si hacerme a un lado o esperar…

-No sé por qué hago esto- susurró justo antes de besarme, abrí mis ojos de manera descomunal, estaba muy sorprendido, sin saber qué hacer aún. Comenzó a acariciar mi espalda con sus manos temblorosas ¿Estaba jugando conmigo acaso?

Sentí su mano acariciando mi cadera, logró arrancarme un gemido que intenté ahogar con su hombro, besó mi cuello y retiró parte de la bata que cubría mi torso para acariciar mi piel, se sentía tan bien… yo sabía que todo era parte de su confusión y no quería ser el juguete de alguien más, pero algo en mi interior me dijo _'Ahora sé tú quien te desquites'_ y seguí adelante. Me empujó dentro de mi habitación sin soltarme, cerró la puerta sin dejar de besar mi cuerpo, intenté ahogar mis gemidos con mi propia mano, pero fue inútil.

De pronto se detuvo mientras besaba mi abdomen, seguro regresó a la realidad y vio que era un hombre al que estaba besando y a punto de hacer 'suyo'. Para mi sorpresa abrió mi bata por completo y contempló mi cuerpo desnudo, acarició mis piernas con lentitud sin dejar de observarme, estaba nervioso, supongo que sin saber qué hacer, yo estaba excitado ya, sus constantes caricias y besos lo habían logrado. Cubrí mi cuerpo no iba a dejarlo burlarse de mí después. Me hice a un lado y me senté sobre la cama aún agitado, se levantó del suelo despacio y me miró, no era su típica mirada de reto o la de desprecio, era diferente…

-Si quieres que me vaya sólo dilo- dijo con voz entrecortada.

Me quedé mudo, qué estaba intentando hacer, le miré extrañado, supongo que intuyó que no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando con él. Se acercó a mí y volvió a besarme…

-Me atraes…- musitó jadeante –No sé qué hacer con esto- dijo tumbándose sobre mi cuerpo mientras me acariciaba.

-Soy hombre Ikki- respondí jadeante, sus constantes atenciones estaban gustándome mucho…

-Lo sé…- jadeó en mi cuello haciéndome estremecer –Nunca he estado con un hombre…-

-Yo… - jadeé tratando de hacerle pensar si seguía adelante sólo conseguiría confundirse más –No puedo-

Se levantó un poco para mirarme, lucía extrañado: -Quiero hacerlo…- respondió besando nuevamente mis labios.

-No Ikki- respondí separándome de él –Sólo lograrás confundirte más, sólo debe gustarte mi rostro, pero ya verás cómo cambias de opinión- dije levantándome de la cama y dejando caer la bata que cubría mi blanca piel.

Me observó aún tendido en la cama, tenía que lograr hacerlo salir de mi cuarto, mi baño me esperaba y estaba muy excitado ya, comencé a tocar mi cuerpo y cada roce de mi mano sobre mi excitación lograba hacerme gemir, me acerqué peligrosamente a él para desabotonar la negra camisa que cubría ese bien formado torso que tiene, esa piel bronceada que estaba llamando poderosamente mi atención, le despojé de su camisa sin que Ikki intentara detenerme, _'Está tentándome' _pensé, no podía ser en serio. Con su mano acarició mis glúteos y muslos sin dejar de mirarme desvestirlo, besé su cuello, mordisqueé el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda y lamí sus hombros mientras él sólo jadeaba y gemía de la forma más discreta posible.

Acaricié su abdomen y vientre, comenzando a lamer uno de sus pezones succionándolo hasta quedar erecto y duro, sus gemidos y jadeos constantes me animaban a seguir adelante por un lado, y por el otro me aterrorizaban más y más, me detuvo con sus manos acariciando mi rostro, me jaló hacia él para besarme de nuevo, parecía que eso de besarme estaba gustándole mucho, me tumbó sobre la cama en un hábil movimiento y quedó sobre mí acariciando a placer mi cuerpo, recorrió mi piel con sus manos, cada milímetro de mi torso y abdomen, me hizo abrir las piernas para acomodarse mejor, sentir su erección aún atrapada en su pantalón contra la mía fue extraño… un segundo ¿estaba excitado? ¡Sí! De besarme, de tocarnos… excitado… Intenté abrir su pantalón para liberarle de aquella dolorosa prisión, se detuvo de besar mi cuello para mirarme de nuevo y acariciar mi rostro, me sonrió…me dejó sintiéndome extraño, Ikki no sólo estaba excitado de estar conmigo besándome y tocándome, sino que además me sonreía.

-Te ayudo- jadeó Ikki abriendo su pantalón para liberar su excitación, se sentó en cuclillas sobre la cama sobre de mí, intenté enderezarme para mirarlo, estaba ansioso sin saber por qué, era como si fuera la primera vez que estuviera en esa situación. Le ayudé a desprenderse del pantalón para quedar en trusas, acaricié su excitación por encima de la delgada tela de su ropa interior arrancándole un sonoro gemido que, apenado, silenció besándome de nuevo…

-Me siento raro- gimió Ikki mirándome fijamente sin alejar demasiado sus labios de los míos.

-Si quieres detenerte lo entiendo- musité apenado, él me miró con ligera sonrisa y volvió a besarme ahora con mayor seguridad, me dejé llevar con ese beso, por más que intentaba mantenerme pensando me era rotundamente imposible, sobre todo al poder contemplar casi completa su fisonomía… su torso, su abdomen… estaba muriéndome de curiosidad sobre su miembro, debo admitirlo. Introduje mi mano por debajo de su trusa y sentí su miembro excitado, estaba duro y caliente, Ikki cerró sus ojos nada más al contacto de mi mano con su sensible piel, jadeó al sentir que bajé su ropa interior deslizándola cuidadosamente por sus muslos, besé su cadera y su ingle, ladeó la cabeza con un sonoro gemido que no intentó ahogar esta vez, se arqueó un poco al sentir como iba introduciendo su erguida hombría en mi boca deleitándome con el grosor de la misma, lamí, lengüeteé y succioné su pene a mi gusto y con cada movimiento que yo hacía Ikki jadeaba con mayor fuerza y jugueteaba con mi cabello, ligeramente movía su cadera acompasadamente, estaba muy excitado y mi erección comenzaba a dolerme un poco por lo que comencé a masturbarme para aliviar el dolor, Ikki detuvo mi mano y comenzó a hacerlo él haciéndome jadear y gemir como pocas veces lo había hecho.

-Yo…- jadeaba con fuerza –Ikki… no quiero terminar así….- gemí con voz grave, producto del intenso placer del que estaba siendo presa.

Se detuvo, me miró con complicidad y volvió a besarme una vez más, sus besos comenzaban a gustarme y mucho… podía hacerme perder la cabeza con esa forma suya de besarme, era como si con cada beso me robara parte de mi alma, le recosté sobre la cama sin despegar mis labios de los suyos, seguí besándolo y rocé ligeramente mi erección sobre sus testículos, gimió nuevamente mientras apretaba con sus manos mi cadera, le miré y acerqué mi rostro para besarlo de nuevo, correspondió a mi beso con intensidad, era como si me quemara por dentro.

-Házmelo…- le supliqué sentándome sobre su vientre, me miró sorprendido, era como si su mente estuviera nuevamente en blanco, como aquella vez en el pasillo, o como cuando comenzó a tocarme y besarme al inicio.

-No sé cómo…- musitó apenado y tembloroso.

Le besé de nuevo acariciando su miembro con mi mano derecha, mientras con la izquierda acariciaba su rostro y cuello, él me rodeó con sus fuertes brazos acariciando mi espalda con ansiedad, él estaba listo, sólo que no sabía cómo proceder… Me enderecé y tomando sus manos entre las mías para colocarlas sobre mis muslos le susurré:

-Vamos a la tina… mi baño caliente me espera-

Ikki me miró con ligera sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza sin decirme una sola palabra, me levanté de la cama y le tomé de la mano para invitarlo a seguirme al baño, entramos al baño y me atrajo de nuevo a su cuerpo para besarme y tocarme, era como si estuviera entre ansioso y desesperado.

-No quiero detenerme- jadeó sobre mi cuello mientras lo mordisqueaba con suavidad.

Gemí al sentir su aliento sobre mi piel que ya estaba muy sensibilizada por las constantes atenciones de Ikki sobre ella. Le tomé la mano y la coloqué sobre mi miembro para que me acariciara, dudé al inicio al recordar esas ideas suyas de los 'maricas', pero no se alejó, ni hizo aspavientos o titubeó, me acarició con suavidad como si temiera lastimarme, rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y volvío a besarme mientras él me acariciaba nuevamente, me tenía mal, ya estaba muy ansioso y él también. Me incliné sobre uno de los muebles del baño para sostenerme, abrí mis piernas y le pedí que se acercara, lo hizo lentamente y me miró con ansiedad.

-Hazlo- le pedí con voz ronca.

Se acercó más hasta rozar su hombría en mis glúteos haciéndome gemir nuevamente, quería sentirlo en mi interior, que me llenara de sí. Tomó mi cadera con sus manos y empujó abriéndose paso en mí, al inicio me dolió un poco su miembro era muy grueso y estaba más que duro, gemí de dolor entremezclado con placer, al inicio se asustó un poco de oírme, pero le tranquilicé acariciando sus manos y comenzando a gemir acompasadamente conforme él se movía en mi interior, sus jadeos eran al mismo ritmo que los míos. Comenzó a masturbarme, al inicio a un ritmo acompasado haciéndome gemir y rogarle por más, poco a poco sus estocadas y los movimientos de su mano fueron acelerándose conforme fue eliminando sus tabúes y miedos, se detuvo de pronto y se inclinó para besar mi espalda sentí como su caliente semen inundaba mi interior haciéndome eyacular por aquella intensa y placentera sensación.

Salió de mi interior y me ayudó a enderezarme para abrazarme y besarme nuevamente, sus manos recorrieron nuevamente mi espalda haciéndome estremecer entre sus brazos, le conduje, sin soltarle, hasta la tina donde comencé a introducirme, pese a que el agua estaba ya tibia la sentí deliciosa, Ikki también entró para después ir sentándonos sin dejar de besarnos, me sostuvo entre sus brazos gran parte del tiempo, tan fuera de mí estaba que ni me percaté que al sentarnos en la tina derramamos gran cantidad de agua sobre el suelo, las caricias de Ikki sobre mi piel estaban hechizándome de una manera que yo temía no podría salir, me sentía de cierta forma contento de estar entre sus brazos y besándolo, pero a la vez temía que cuando eso terminara volvería a sentirme solo, abandonado.


	4. La confusión de Ikki, ¿o más bien

**La confusión de Ikki ¿o más bien la de Afrodita?**

Al terminar de bañarnos Ikki volvió a besarme mientras se vestía, sus manos estaban impidiéndome vestirme, me sentía bien de sentir sus manos sobre mi cuerpo, y sus labios sobre los míos, pero por un lado temía que la confusión de Ikki sobre la relación de su hermano con Hyoga le hubiera hecho acostarse conmigo, sin tener consideración en lo que yo pudiera sentir. Separó lentamente sus labios y tras sonreírme se alejó para dejarme vestirme.

-Deberías adelantarte Ikki- dije mientras me ponía la trusa ante sus ojos.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó desconcertado sin despegar su mirada de mi cuerpo.

-Vamos a levantar sospechas en los demás si te ven salir conmigo de aquí, y ambos con el cabello mojado- respondí vistiéndome aún sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-De todas formas harán sus conjeturas, mejor aclarárselas- respondió con naturalidad y esa actitud retadora suya que lograba hacerme encontrarla atractiva.

-Yo no tengo muy buena fama Ikki, sólo voy a buscarte problemas- le dije mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Me miró desconcertado, asumo que llegó a pensar que sólo jugué con él para probarme a mí mismo que podía acostarme con "el homofóbico Ikki" pero no iba a permitirle lastimarme. Se alejó con extraña expresión, podría jurar que estaba furioso…

-Supongo que te divertiste Afrodita- me dijo con tono dolido, ese no era coraje.

-¿De qué hablas?- intenté preguntarle, pero él salió de mi habitación con coraje y dolor en su mirada.

Me quedé helado… ¿Acaso había dicho la verdad cuando dijo que le atraía? Asumo que sí, por la actitud con la que salió de mi alcoba podía jurar que sí. Terminé de alistarme para bajar a cenar, ya pensaría bien durante la noche para poder aclarar las cosas con Ikki, ahora había sido yo quien había lastimado a una persona que sí se había entregado a mí dejando de lado sus miedos y tabúes.

Llegué al comedor, ahí se encontraban Saori, Shun, Hyoga y Seiya, aún no bajaba de su alcoba, seguro estaba muy molesto conmigo. Ya encontraría la manera de hablar con él. De pronto bajó Shiryu y se sentó al lado de Seiya.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Saori.

-Dijo que está indispuesto y que no planea bajar a cenar- respondió Shiryu.

-¿Estará enfermo?- preguntó Shun preocupado por su hermano.

-No lo creo, seguramente está enojado por algo y está haciendo su berrinche- rió Seiya logrando hacer reír a los demás –Así es Ikki, Shun-

Permanecí callado, no iba a hacer algún comentario que me enterrara vivo, o peor aún que provocara que mis compañeros de bronce y mi diosa me dieran la espalda, y sentirme pero que como me sentí cuando llegué a la mansión Kido.

La cena transcurrió tranquila, todos charlaban de forma amena, reían a los comentarios de Seiya y yo sentía que estallaba por dentro, tenía que hablar con alguien… Tras terminar de cenar Shun se ofreció a acompañarme a caminar en el jardín, era mi oportunidad perfecta para contarle lo sucedido…

-Oye Shun…- dije interrumpiendo el incómodo silencio que se había creado desde que salimos de la mansión.

-¿Dime?- preguntó sonriente y con esa característica amabilidad suya.

-Ikki sabe lo tuyo con Hyoga- dije de golpe, Shun se detuvo en seco, había empalidecido tremendamente, me acerqué a él para poner mi mano sobre su hombro y ayudarlo a salir de su asombro.

-¿Por eso no bajó a cenar?- preguntó visiblemente angustiado.

-No- respondí tajante –Él fue a decirme que te vio con Hyoga en su cuarto hoy, y una cosa llevó a la otra Shun… - dije titubeando.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó ya más tranquilo.

-Me besó, me dijo que le atraigo y que no sabía porqué…- comencé a llorar de nuevo, parecía que en la última semana esa era mi actividad favorita: llorar.

-Tranquilo Afrodita- trató de consolarme Shun dando palmadas en mi espalda –Deja ver si entiendo, mi hermano te dijo que le atraes, te besó y tuvieron relaciones ¿Me equivoco?-

-No, estás en lo correcto- respondí aún sollozante –Él quería que saliéramos de mi alcoba juntos y sugirió que no le importaba que se enteraran los demás lo que había pasado entre nosotros, pero yo no me atreví porque pensé que todo era un juego de su parte, que estaba tentándome o probándose a sí mismo algo-

-Afrodita…- musitó tras escucharme llorar de nuevo -¿Quieres solucionar las cosas con mi hermano?- me preguntó con esa cálida mirada que tanto le caracteriza, y su amabilidad me daba confianza.

-No lo sé Shun- dije intentando ahogar mi llanto –Acabo de salir de una pésima relación con Deathmask, me utilizó y me botó como basura y por si fuera poco cometí otro error más en una fiesta de Shion- mi llanto aumentó al recordarlo todo de nuevo.

-¿Qué pasó?- me preguntó con visible preocupación en su rostro.

-Bebí demasiado porque vi entrar a Deathmask con Misty a la dichosa fiesta y lo peor no es eso, es que Shion me provocó para que me acostara con él ahí mismo, frente a todos- seguí llorando con mayor fuerza hasta que sentí que me quitaban un tremendo peso de encima y mis lágrimas dejaron de brotar.

-Mira Afrodita, no veo en qué te preocupe lo de Deathmask y Shion con respecto a Ikki- me dijo con calma intentando hacerme razonar las cosas –Ikki no es imbécil, si él decidió estar contigo es porque así lo quiso, me extraña ya que muchas veces se burló de ti y de Misty por su preferencia sexual, pero muchas veces la vida da vueltas que no podemos comprender, sólo vivirlas y buscar la manera de disfrutarlas-

Shun lograba tranquilizarme, de sentirme fatal y sucio por contarle lo de Shion, o miserable por lo de su hermano, había logrado hacerme sentir ligero, con la capacidad de enfrentar las cosas e intentar solucionarlas, vivir lo que tuviera que vivir, fuera o no con Ikki.

-No sé cómo hablar con él- dije finalmente, ese era mi mayor miedo, que él no quisiera estar más conmigo porque se sintiese utilizado.

-Ahora déjalo dormir, mañana estará más fresco y podrás hablar con él, no te aseguro que será fácil, pero sí debes contarle el porqué no quisiste salir con él y que lo notáramos los demás- me explicó Shun dándome ánimos a sacar ese asunto adelante –Ve a dormir Afrodita, hoy ya lloraste mucho y eso cansa bastante-

-Gracias de verdad Shun- respondí con amplia sonrisa, me sentía diferente, ligero y dispuesto a estar con Ikki, pese a su mal carácter y sus tabúes.

Me dirigí directamente a mi alcoba para dormir, me desvestí por completo y me coloqué mi bata de seda para entrar al baño y lavarme los dientes, estaba lleno de una nueva y extraña energía que no había sentido antes, caminé hacia mi cama y me recosté mirando hacia el techo, sin dejar de mirar el techo apagué la luz y me dispuse a cerrar mis ojos, recordé lo sucedido hacía unas horas, era como si sintiera de nuevo las manos de Ikki sobre mi piel desnuda, sus labios recorriendo mi cuello y hombros a placer… odiaba sentirme confundido, pero sólo intentarlo me daría la respuesta a mis dudas… Caí dormido profundamente, descansé como pocas veces lo había hecho hasta por la mañana escuchar que alguien llamaba a mi puerta con desesperación, me levanté confundido y extrañado, abrí la puerta y estaba Shun con cara de preocupación mirándome, hasta que interrumpió el silencio y me dijo:

-Afrodita, mi hermano habló conmigo hace unas horas y me dijo que piensa que jugaste con él para demostrarte a ti mismo que podrías hacerle caer y creo que sí está involucrado contigo, pero acaba de irse-

_'¿Acaba de irse?'_ me pregunté internamente, no podía hablar, me estaba sintiendo mal de nuevo, tenía que buscarlo, hablar con él, decirle mis dudas, contarle mis dolores con Deathmask, quizás sólo así comprendería mi modo de pensar…

-¿A dónde fue?- pregunté finalmente haciendo acopio de fuerza.

-Salió con rumbo a la casa de descanso que Saori tiene en Kyoto, debes darte prisa- me dijo entrando a mi alcoba para ayudarme a guardar algunas cosas en la maleta pequeña que había llevado.

Salí disparado de la casa de Saori sin dar explicaciones, esperaba que Shun pudiera dárselas a Saori por mí, mi mayor preocupación en el momento era hablar con Ikki, tener la oportunidad de decirle lo que pasaba por mi cabeza. Corrí rumbo a la estación de trenes cuando alguien me llamó con la bocina del auto, era Hyoga…

-Sube Afrodita que el viaje será largo- me dijo sonriente.

-Pero…- intenté persuadirlo pero volvió a interrumpirme.

-Shun me dijo lo que pasó y me pidió que te llevara a Kyoto, será un viaje larguito, me imagino que no conoces Kyoto ¿O sí?- preguntó con un guiño.

Me acerqué al auto y me subí, el viaje fue largo, pero no tan tortuoso como lo era mi desesperación por hablar con Ikki y hacer el intento de aclarar las cosas con él, sobre todo tomando en cuenta su carácter y orgullo. Estaba demasiado inmerso en mis propias cavilaciones que ni siquiera me di cuenta cuándo llegamos a la casa de descanso de Saori en Kyoto, lo que sí noté es que Kyoto es bellísimo, al menos en la parte que estuve semiconsciente, Hyoga se detuvo y con gesto amable me dijo:

-Llegamos Afrodita, te deseo suerte con Ikki- la sonrisa de Hyoga y su tranquilidad me infundían calma, descendí del auto intentando mantener la serenidad el mayor tiempo posible, debía hacerlo si no quería actuar precipitadamente y arruinarlo todo.

-Gracias Hyoga, hasta luego- respondí ya abajo del auto, aún pensando en que debía mantenerme tranquilo.

-No tienes nada que agradecer Afrodita, nos vemos en Tokio- respondió agitando ligeramente su mano, para después encender el motor del auto e irse de regreso, sólo había venido para dejarme, para mí ese fue un gran detalle, al día de hoy se lo agradezco infinitamente.

Le miré irse alejando, tenía todas las ideas revueltas en mi cabeza, hasta mareado me sentía, aunque intentaba evitarlo, estaba temblando, temía lo peor en mi interior, respiré profundo y, tras exhalar despacio, tomé valor para caminar hasta la puerta, toqué el timbre de la casa y algunos segundos después me abrió la puerta uno de los sirvientes que la cuidaban mientras Saori no la cuidaba.

-¿Diga?- preguntó con amabilidad.

-Buen día. Estoy buscando a Ikki- respondí con aparente calma. Aquel hombre me miró con ligera extrañeza y sonrió, supongo que se imaginó qué hacía ahí, o tal vez sólo mi apariencia le pareció graciosa. Con un gesto y moviéndose a un lado de la puerta me indicó que entrara, caminó a través del largo_ nihon teien (_jardín tradicional japonés), a diferencia de la Mansión Kido en Tokio que rodeaba la casa hasta ingresar a lo que es la estancia, ahí se detuvo para indicarme:

-El joven Ikki no se encuentra por ahora, dijo que iría a comprar unas cuantas cosas, pero que volvería en unas horas- me respondió mirándome fijamente –Asumo que usted es Afrodita de Piscia-

-Así es, ¿Cómo sabe usted eso?- pregunté intrigado.

-La señorita Kido me indicó que usted venía para acá y que cuando usted llegase podía marcharme un par de días y que le dijera que se encargara de la casa- respondió aquel hombre de baja estatura y cabello cano.

-Por supuesto, puede irse a descansar- respondí de inmediato, yo cuidaré la casa por un par de días-

-Gracias Señor- me dijo haciendo una ligera reverencia, cosa que me extrañó por sobremanera, pero logró aquietarme cuando continuó –Ahora sí podré ir a ver a mi familia, de verdad le agradezco-

-No tiene nada que agradecerme, vaya y disfrute a su familia- dije con amplia sonrisa.

-Hay comida y todo en la cocina Señor, realmente no falta nada en la casa- me dijo con calma tomando su maleta entre sus manos para salir de la casa, agité la mano en señal de despedida –Le veré en dos días Señor- dijo finalmente, sólo atiné a asentir con la cabeza antes que cerrara la puerta detrás de sí.

Caminé, y recorrí alcobas, hasta hallar la habitación en que se encontraría Ikki. Dejé mis cosas en una de las habitaciones cercanas para no invadirlo, acomodé unas cuantas cosas y me dispuse a ir a la cocina para preparar algo para que comiéramos y pudiera hablar con él, estaba hecho un total manojo de nervios, a tal grado que me quemé un par de veces preparando la cena. Alisté la mesa y me senté dentro de la cocina mientras intentaba curar mis quemaduras, me ardían demasiado, estaba tan ocupado con eso que ni escuché el momento en que Ikki llegó a la casa, me di cuenta porque entró a la cocina y me vio.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó con visible molestia.

-Vine a hablar contigo Ikki- dije bajando la mirada al notar de nuevo su desprecio.

-Habla, que no tengo ganas de pelear- dijo sentándose sobre una de las sillas que se hallaba en la cocina.

-Ikki yo no jugué contigo- dije logrando captar su atención- Acabo de salir de una pésima relación con alguien que me hizo daño, y por ese motivo me vine a Japón, con tus groserías me sentí fatal al inicio y con lo que pasó ayer yo pensé que sólo estabas probándote a ti mismo que podrías superar tu homofobia por Shun, y quizás hasta te burlarías de mí- mientras le explicaba todo a Ikki, él me observaba cambiando ligeramente su expresión de la molestia y desprecio iniciales a un poco de sorpresa y quizás hasta ¿Vergüenza?

-Entiendo Afrodita, pero ahora mismo no vine solo- me dijo ligeramente apenado, enseguida me imaginé que él también recurría a las pésimas decisiones que yo solía tomar al sentirme herido…


End file.
